


Cogs in Paradox Space

by krystian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Terezi Pyrope, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystian/pseuds/krystian
Summary: Just another, boring day on the meteor for Terezi. The same meteor that they will have to spend (what feels like) an eternity on. Thanks gog for Vriska, who maybe isn't as boring as the rest of this big, ugly rock.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Cogs in Paradox Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> this is during their time on the meteor bc idfw the epilogues. i like to pretend that they dont even exist.
> 
> this is my first and (probably) only time writing for homestuck, because the complexity of these characters really intimidates me. on another note, hell yeah vriska, you go girl

It’s kind of really fucking dark out here, on a meteor hurtling through outer space - or wherever they are right now.

Really fucking dark, and also kind of boring. Not that it’s never been dark in her life, but still, it’s the thought that counts. And the fact that everyone keeps reminding her that it is, in fact, really fucking dark.

After a while, there’s just nothing one can really do, confined to such a relatively small space and stuck there with a bunch of, well, trolls and also some humans.

Yet… Terezi supposes it’d be a lot more boring if Vriska wasn’t there with her. It’d probably also make her overthink a lot more, which could lead to some really stupid choices she’d definitely regret later on.

Currently, they’re both seated in front of the thing that she knows John called a fridge. For a fridge, it definitely does make some pretty weird noises now and then, but that doesn’t hinder Vriska and her from sharing thoughts and plans and what-not. Whatever stuff moirails tend to share when they’ve got nothing better to do.

She’s… really glad that Vriska is here with her, that she doesn’t have to bide her time alone on this stupid, big rock that seems way too small to avoid everyone else.

She’s really glad for her own self that’s written down the instructions on the scarf, telling Egbert to knock Vriska out, glad for a second chance with her childhood friend. The power, her power to affect the future, foretelling the outcomes of what they were doing was – _is_ a heavy burden to bear, but it seems to have turned out well, this one time.

Terezi grins to herself, content with everything that’s been going on, and settles on simply resting her hands in her lap, staring off into the distance – or, well, darkness in that case.

Next to her, she can feel Vriska’s body heat, the cerulean blood pulsing in her veins, and her soft, even breathing as she shuffles around a little. “All the luck’s on our side, isn’t it? We have the power to turn the tide now. Just what we were waiting for.”

It’s not really a question as much as a statement. Nevertheless, Terezi nods, brushing a hand through her hair. “We really do. With you here, as our leader and all, I think we actually might be able to do this.”

Vriska snorts. It’s not a particularly attractive or pretty sound, but it’s indisputably her. “We will. I’m really interested in how it’ll all turn out in the end.” It sounds as if she’s knocking against the thermal hull with her knuckles, chuckling quietly.

Terezi doesn’t answer. Mainly, because there is no real need to answer – whatever happened, should they succeed or should they fail, things were going to change. _They_ were going to make things change.

She stretches her legs in front of her, arm bumping against Vriska’s. “I’m hungry,” she announces, out of the blue. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Sounds like Vriska is tilting her head, arm still resting against her own. “Like… human food? Alcohol? Please not alcohol.” She doesn’t sound too happy, and Terezi wonders what her connection to that weird beverage is.

Scoffing, Terezi punches her lightly on the arm and contorts her face, her tongue poking out between her lips. “No, dipshit. I meant like… I don’t know, some good old-fashioned grub sauce and faygo?”

Vriska still doesn’t sound that satisfied with her answer, but at least the undertone of disappointment is gone. “Faygo? Really? I mean, if you want to…”

Terezi sighs. That was just Vriska for you. “I guess I don’t have to. Let’s just get something, alright? Or I’ll have to open this thermal hull-sounding thing and check the contents myself.”

Next to her, Vriska springs to her feet, dragging her up as well by grabbing her hand. Terezi stumbles but immediately catches herself, instincts still not forgotten. “And we can’t have that, obviously! C’mon, let’s get going. There’s gotta be something somewhere on this big ugly rock.”

Sniggering a little, Terezi lets herself get dragged around by Vriska, passing by other people that they both tend to ignore until Vriska stops abruptly, causing the Seer to almost run into her.

She crouches down a little, dropping Terezi’s hand and leaving her to stand there, puzzled. “Okay, so it seems that we have some… grubloaf and grub sauce and-“ something crashes and breaks, but neither of them pay attention to it- “and also some nice tuber paste, would you look at that! I bet I can make something good outta this.”

Since Vriska had let go of her hand, Terezi has been scouring the area for a table to sit down at, turning her head into the other troll’s general direction. “I bet you can.”

As if Vriska needed any encouragement. She clicks her tongue, rummaging through what appears to be cupboards and maybe a thermal hull until she has everything she needs. “You ready to eat the best thing that there ever will be created?”

Propping one arm on the table, Terezi rests her face in the palm of her hand. “Totally, this is your chance to run wild.”

A throaty chuckle, barely distinguishable from the roar of nothing that is outer space around them. “Don’t even have to say it twice.”

Even more banging of pots and pans, the smell of something bitter and salty, yet also sweet, and the sheer presence of Vriska overpower her senses, filling her mind with greens and reds and blues.

It doesn’t take long, and suddenly, something is placed in front of her. “Here you go,” Vriska answers unusually cheerful.

The scent sure is… something else. Screwing up her nose a little, Terezi sniffs the dish. It smells like the usual troll food, yet there are some notes that she can’t name, can’t recall ever having smelled before. “Thanks, Vriska,” she replies dutifully, fingers hovering over the dish, “but… what exactly is in there?”

Judging by the tone of her voice, Vriska is smirking at her from across the table. “Don’t know. Threw everything in there that I could find. Just taste it, c’mon.”

Well… she owes her that much, at least. Nodding to show her consent, Terezi grabs something from the plate, feeling its weird texture against her skin. Carefully, she places the thing into her mouth, chewing slowly. It tastes… surprisingly good, actually, a kind of sweet, tangy mucus that she used to eat a lot of, back then on Alternia.

The surprise must show on her face, clear as daylight and maybe just as blinding, because Vriska laughs loudly. “You thought it’d be bad, huh? Let me tell you, I ain’t a bad cook.”

Snorting a little, she reaches for the next thing on the plate, examining it as well. It’s a lot slimier than the last, almost slipping out of her grip. The entire procedure is repeated, but this time, her face screws up as she bites down on the thing. “What the fuck was that?”

Vriska laughs even louder than before, probably throwing her head back. “You said you wanted Faygo and I gave you Faygo, just in a different form! Okay, and maybe I lied… the other thing you just ate was left in the thermal hull by someone else, already precooked. But, y’know… you don’t have to be a good cook to be a hero.” 

Giving her a strained smile, Terezi pops another slimy thing into her mouth, chewing slowly. She bites down on something hard; something not unlike a die. “True that. Just let me cook next time.”

With a voice in that same blue, cerulean shade that’s so unmistakeably her, Vriska replies, “It’s a deal, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from this dialogue [here](https://www.homestuck.com/story/1524)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
